U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,787 (the '787 patent) describes techniques for effluent free sea water desalination. The technology disclosed in the '787 patent is of growing interest in a large number of venues. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements upon the techniques disclosed in the '787 patent.